


Broken Together

by junkieboyfriend



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Men Crying, Vomiting, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkieboyfriend/pseuds/junkieboyfriend
Summary: Tommy abandons a overly drunk Mark in an alleyway and leaves SickBoy to retrieve him.
Relationships: Mark "Rent Boy" Renton/Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Broken Together

Renton was stumbling into the alley late that night; Tommy had left early with Lizzie and had left him by himself. He was grabbing at the brick with his burnt finger tips, wincing at the friction. His face scrunched up with pain as he attempted to stabilize himself. Mark made a few steps before giving in and falling to the cold pavement, hitting his side, “Shite.” He huffed out into the cold winter air. He was a little more than just drunk. Mark huffed and groaned, his bones turning and popping as he managed to get himself up into a sitting position.

Mark sat, hunched over, back against the brick wall, “Fuckin’ ‘ell” He muttered, rubbing behind his neck. He’d never felt more alone in that alleyway; no Tommy, no Begbie, no Spud, and especially no SickBoy. His thoughts stopped suddenly as something was rising in him, his stomach fizzling, up, up, up. Mark wrapped his arms around himself, trying to will the feeling away from him. It wasn’t enough, it never was. Bile was soon spilling past Mark’s lip and onto the pavement between his legs. Renton held his stomach and groaned, wiping vomit from his mouth with the back of his hand.

Suddenly footsteps were in Renton’s earshot and he looked over to see SickBoy, his shirt was disheveled and he reeked of cheap perfume.

“Alright, there, RentBoy?” He called after Mark with a grin  
Renton raised his head, “Aye, Si’ dae I fuckin’ look alright ta ye?” He inquired with a smart-ass tone

Simon approached further and got a better view of the state Mark was in. Renton sensed a look of concern on Simon’s face and was a bit shocked by it.

“Right, ye look like shite, Rents. Come ‘ere by yersel?” the blond inquired  
Mark huffed, “Tommy left me tae be wih Lizzie.”  
“Aye, understandable. I too would leave ye tae be wih Lizzie.” Simon chuckled

The blond tried to help Mark up, but he wasn’t in the best position to be functioning. Renton fell about six times before Simon shouted at him in frustration.

“Ah’ve had it with yer dumb junkie arse!” He exclaimed in anger  
“No mah fault ye cannae lift fer shite.” Mark remarked bitchily

Simon managed to fling Mark over his shoulder and keep on his path to their apartment. “You’re a real piece of work, Rents.” Simon muttered, annoyed. Renton just chuckled like the annoying little bastard he was.

SickBoy had managed to carry them both back to the apartment and lazily let Mark fall off of him onto the bed. He flopped down loudly, bouncing once. Simon glared at him from a chair and Mark just looked back with a stupid drunk grin. “Ye cannae get yersel intae bed can ye?” That's when it dawned on Renton that he could hardly move and that was what Simon was waiting on him to do.

“Dunnae be mad, Si.” He murmured,  
“Ah cannae fuckin’ believe you.” Simon replies exacerbated.

Simon approached Mark and angrily began unfastening his belt. Renton stared at Simon wide eyed, he couldn’t believe his eyes. He knew SickBoy was just being helpful, knew Sickboy was just trying to be a good mate… But Renton couldn’t help his blush.

“Aye, lift yer hips then, Rents.” Si remarked  
Renton’s eyes blew wide and he made a noise of surprise, “Wh-wha?”  
“I cannae take yer jeans oaf if ye dunnae lift yer hips, Mark.”  
Oh that’s right he was just being helpful

Mark huffed and lifted his hips as Simon shook his head at Mark for being so daft. Renton watched Si pull off his jeans and toss them somewhere behind him. The blond helped Mark to lay right and fixed a blanket over him,

“Ye’re lucky Begbie’s oaf with some burd.” Simon remarked, looking Renton over.  
Simon got up to go off somewhere but Mark stopped him, “Si.”  
“Aye?”  
“Ken you stay wih us, like?”  
Simon gave Renton a look, “Whit fer?”  
“Ahm no feelin’ tae keen oan bein’ alone like this, Si.”  
Simon looked him over and scrunched up his face in defeat, “Damn it, okay, fine.”

He kicked off his shoes, took off his shirt and got in bed beside Mark. Renton turned away from Simon to sleep on his preferred side, but felt something warm on his back. Suddenly arms were around Mark and Mark could feel SickBoy’s face pressed into the back of his neck.

Mark gasped, “Si?”  
“Shut up, Rents.” Simon said almost delicately.

They didn’t speak another word, Mark allowing Simon to hold him long into the night. Mark pretending he didn’t feel Simon’s tears seeping into the back of his shirt, or the quiet whimpers of sorrow. Mark pretended nothing was happening. Just as Simon would have wanted. And when Mark felt a small kiss pressed ever so lightly against his neck, he knew both their hearts were breaking -- but at least they were broken together.


End file.
